ash of my ice
by crazy-chainsaw-bunny
Summary: hi guys so this is my first fan fic (and i dont just mean first yaoi i mean first ever)so please be gentil but deffinately leave your comments ways to improve punctuation or spelling erors thanks rated m for sex and yaoi(boy x boy) dont like dont read disclaimer:i dont own fairy tail nor am i makeing any profit from this story bla bla bla


The day my ice burnt

He looked up at the night sky the moonlight illuminating the world around him making it seem peaceful the rays of light reflected off of his head as a droplet of sweat dripped down it on the hot night the moonlight seemed to make his bare skin seem to glow in the midnight air as he waited for his partner to return from his trip his skin would be as hot as fire in contrast to the person sitting here now who is as cold as ice he pondered these thoughts as he stared up at the night sky taking a moment to realise the shadow that had crept up behind him in the moon lit garden he started to smile as he realised it was his flame that had come to claim him his lover "hi natsu" he said nastu walked up to behind him "hi grey" he purred grey sat up and gave natsu a light kiss "how was the trip" he asked "fine…but I missed you" he pouted straight at grey kicking him right in the feels "well I missed my little flame to" he said as he got closer" as did I miss my popsicle stick" natsu used the nick name in such a way grey wanted him there and then but he held out "well how about we snuggle up right here and have a nice chat" grey gestures towards the small space nex to him and natsu sits"so what do you want to ch…" the rest of the sentence was broken off by a kiss " oh so this is how were going to play then huh" natsu flipped grey over and straddled his hips ginding there growing erections together sending pleasure through both boys "ah so you nuh being thngue seme tonight huh?" he was interrupted by his own groans of pleasure as the waves rippled up and down his body not even realizing natsu had taken his shirt off and was now passionately kissing him until he was nipped on the lower lib when he started to kiss back the pleasure intensified and there mixed auras floated around in the air the boiling hot and freezeing cold making the best temperature a temperature that got both of them Horney any time it even glimpsed in the world ,natsu had sometime while grey was moaning got his own pants off and was now in his boxers but after natsu blinked so was grey "whanght how did ynghou do thanght" he tried to get the words out "practinghce makes perfeaaaacte" then natsu realised his erection had sprang up and his and greys boxers had disappeared not even lying on the garden floor around them and as natsu stoped grinding grey was on top of him panting like a dog "practice huh huh striping huhuh makes my huhuhuhuh reflexes faster" grey dipped his head down and breathed heavily on natsus iron hard erection but decided to leave it for the moment instead he dipped his head down to the sensitive waist and started to kiss lick and nip it leaving red marks all over it earning hisses of pleasure from the small sensations given off by the small nip as greys hand fondled with natsus nipples and recived small gasps for air and whines to stop the teasing so grey did exactly that he stopped teasing natsu and went in dived straight for natsus cock taking in every last inch off the large membe rand stated to bob his head nipping licking kissing and deep throating the member getting moans of pleasure from natsu and natsu became closer and closer to the climax "grey I'm gonna…" grey let go of the cock as the fountin of cum flew over boath boys chests completely covering them in natsus scent then when natsu thought it was all done grey forced him onto his face and started to prep natsu first putting in one finger then two three until he had four seated in natsu and decided he was ready he positioned his cock at natsus entrance and entered slowly earning small screams of pain mixed pleasure and small tears when he was fully seated inside natsu he kissed him and waited for the go signal it cane one minuit later and grey started to thrust in and out of natsu slowly at first searching for that one sweet spot and then suddenly a scream exited natsus mouth and he knew he had found it once he found it he sterted to thrust harder and faster into natsu them five minutes later "grey I'm gonna "natsu im gonna"and the came one after the other natsus clenching muscles sent grey over the edge "natsu" "yeah" "I love you" " I love you to" they sshared a light kiss before the fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
